1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a pump to be thermally coupled to a heat generating unit, such as a central processing unit (CPU), and to an electronic device having the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
With enhancement in processing speed and multi-functionality, CPUs have a tendency to increase the amount of heat generation during operation. When the operating temperature of a CPU has excessively increased, the CPU may exhibit problems such as inefficient operation or operational failure.
Under these circumstances, as a CPU-cooling measure, coolers of the type that cools the CPU by using a liquid coolant are known. A cooler of this type has a heat-exchange pump that is situated in close contact with the CPU. The heat-exchange pump has a heat receiving surface that is situated in contact with the CPU to transfer heat away from the CPU. For example, one such heat-exchange pump is disclosed in Japan Pat. No. 3452059.
In the field of electronic devices, there are demanding needs for cooling a heat generating unit, such as a CPU, with higher efficiency. In conventional heat-exchange pumps, however, when a deviation occurs in the shape of the heat receiving surface, it is possible that the heat receiving surface is not thermally coupled to the CPU. More specifically, it is possible that conducting heat away from the CPU to the heat-exchange pump is decreased to such an extent that the CPU is not cooled.